Producers
"Producers" are those who are in-charge of writing the songs that are to performed by the character pair in the month they are assigned to. Specifically, these songwriters come from those who produce Vocaloid-related audio material. While there are a total of fourteen producers affiliated with the Tsukiuta. series, there are also other producers who are also credited with writing lyrics or arranging songs. Note: While producers are known to append ''-P'' to the end of the names to indicate their status as a producer, some of the producers are credited in the Tsukiuta. series without ''-P'' appended. Hence, the way the producers' names are stylized in the character profiles are used throughout the wiki. Satsuki ga Tenkomori Satsuki ga Tenkomori ''' (さつき が てんこもり), also known simply as '''TENKOMORI, is a DJ and freelance electronic musician based out of Tokyo. He is in-charge of producing the December representatives, and . Produced CDs: * * * * * * * Anime Ending Song: * Stage CDs: * VER.BLACK & VER.WHITE * Machigerita Machigerita (マチゲリータ) is an author who is famous for being good at horror music. He has been active since the early days of the Vocaloid movement, and he has gained many fans. Aside from composing, he also covers songs, with some being Visual Kei rearranges. He is in-charge of producing the January representatives, and . Produced CDs: * * * * * * * * Anime Ending Song: * Stage CDs: * * * * * * * * * Nijihara Peperon Nijihara Peperon (虹原ぺぺろん), also known as Peperon-P (ぺぺろんP), is a producer on Niconico. His early song "Peperoncino☆Panic!!" gave him his producer name. Peperon-P is good at making strongly emotional songs with deeply rooted sentiments and internal conflicts in the lyrics. He is also known for his realistic VOCALOID tuning. He is in-charge of producing the February representatives, and . Produced CDs: * * * * * * * * * Anime Ending Song: * Stage CDs: * Yuuyu Yuuyu (ゆうゆ) is a hit maker with much experience using BMS who has composed original music in multiple genres. In addition, he covers songs and rearranges music by other authors. His most notable work is "Shinkai Shoujo", sung by Hatsune Miku. He is in-charge of producing the March representatives, and . Produced CDs: * * * * * * * * * Anime Ending Song: * ChouchouP ChouchouP (蝶々P), also known as papiyon, is a male producer most notable for the song "E? Aa Sou." He also uploads videos of himself covering other songs. He is in-charge of producing the April representatives, and . However, due to conflicts in schedule, ChouchouP was not the one to produce Arata's 3rd Season CD and Chisa's 2nd Season CD. Instead, Tsukino Mikoto took over. Produced CDs: * * * Anime Ending Song: * Nem Nem is a well-known producer, who makes songs in the jazz or ballad genre, therefore he often makes use of violins and pianos. Other than making VOCALOID songs, he also covers songs as an utaite. He is in-charge of producing the May representatives, and . Produced CDs: * * * * * Anime Ending Song: * Stage CDs: * Yuyoyuppe Yuyoyuppe (ゆよゆっぺ) is a Japanese male producer known for his hard rock and metalcore music. His first work was uploaded in September 2008, but his popularity has been on the rise, and his works are now receiving tens of thousand of views when uploaded. One of Yuyoyuppe's notable songs is "Leia", which was featured in live concert Hatsune Miku's Magical Mirai 2013. He is in-charge of producing the June representatives, and . Produced CDs: * * * * * Anime Ending Song: * Hitoshizuku×Yama△ A pair of producers made up of Hitoshizuku (ひとしずく), a female producer, and Yama△ (やま△), who often collaborates with Hitoshizuku. They are in-charge of producing the July representatives, and . Produced CDs: * * * * * Anime Ending Song: * Stage CDs: * UtataP UtataP (うたたP), also known as t.Komine, is a professional musician. He introduces himself as a "sound designer". Utata-P is one of the leading VOCALOID trance music creators. He does not write lyrics by himself and he often works with orange, a professional lyricist. Their co-creation "Stratosphere" has a great reputation worldwide. He is in-charge of producing the August representatives, and . Produced CDs: * * * * Anime Ending Song: * John John (じょん), while not a very prolific producer in the Vocaloid community compared to the other producers in the Tsukiuta. Series roster, has established strong ties with Tsukino Talent Production, and writes songs not only for the Tsukiuta. Series, but also for the other units under TsukinoPro, such as SolidS, Growth, and SOARA. Additionally, he has debuted as an idol under TsukinoPro with first album is "Hajimari no Hi". He is in-charge of producing the September representatives, and . Produced CDs: * * * * * Anime Ending Song: * * (Music & Arrange) Stage CDs: * takamatt takamatt is a vocaloid producer. His most well-known work is "Just A Game" performed by GUMI with over 800,000 views as of March 2014. He uses GUMI voice for most of his works. He is in-charge of producing the October representatives, and . However, in Reina's 2nd Season CD, Tsukino Mikoto took over a song. Produced CDs: * * * * * * Anime Ending Song: * Kikuo Kikuo (きくお) is a producer with steady popularity. His songs are known for having dark subjects paired with upbeat music. His use of unique instrumental textures, harmonies, and sound effects, along with a high level of attention to detail, gives his music a singular sound. He is in-charge of producing the November representatives, and . However, due to conflicts in schedule, Kikuo was not the one to produce Shun's 3rd Season CD and Tsubaki's 2nd Season CD. Instead, Tsukino Mikoto took over. Produced CDs: * * * Anime Ending Song: * Tsukino Mikoto Tsukino Mikoto (月野尊), also credited as TsukinoP (月野P), is the producer who not only specifically writes songs only for Tsukiuta., but is also the director of Tsukino Talent Productions, essentially making him the founder of both and , who he writes unit songs for. Also, he is the one who takes over in the occasion that the original producer cannot participate in the CD due to schedule conflicts, etc., Produced CDs: * * * * * * * * * * * Anime Ending Song: * (Lyric) Category:Browse